


A Little Ray O' Sunshine

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Dream, Big Bros Everywhere, Cannibal time with Horror, Dont Wake The Baby, Dream is fucking cute, Dream really shouldn't be a fish parent, Dress-up, Kids Speaking the Wrong Word, NM gets teased., NM likes the bunny, Nm needs a break, Pets, Sundrop the fish, rabbits being rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: A comment thread from How To Care For A Dream by TheCrimsonStoryteller. All about little adventures of the gang and a lil baby dream afther a machine made him smol. its damn cute, illegal cute. oh god i can't even cute
Comments: 389
Kudos: 40





	A Little Ray O' Sunshine

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ah..... omg ..... baby dream stahp being adorable. .....i bet dream hates nap tho. I wonder what that one food a kid demands time and time again would be? My brother inhales spaghetti and Mac and cheese while my baby cousin destroys nuggets.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Would dream be a kid prone to having their guardians play dress up?like if he overheard NM saying he was the king of nightmares so dream decides he's a princess? And the gang are knights or servents or what have you.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
He'd make cardboard crown for himself and noots and climbs up nm's back to put the crown on his head all the time. No one can convince him that he's a prince and not a princess. Dust and killer are knights. Horror is a servant since he can cook well. Cross is a servant because dreamy's mind went: Servants --> wears black and white, cross --> wears black and white. Cross = servant

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error gets to be a villain when he shows up. The puppet master with puppet minions. Dream makes error kidnap him for the knights to rescue.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Lmau killer and dust would take this chance to hit error with plastic swords as much as possible

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream definitely stole one of errors dolls. And error is not exactly thrilled to play, plastic sword hurt and sre annoying! FUCK DUST THAT WAS STRAIGHT IN THE SOCKET!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
He retaliates by tying them up from the ceiling and leaving them there for a few hours until they start begging him to let them down SHIT ERROR WE'RE SORRY LET US GO WE'RE HUNGRY

Error just leaves to play with dream somewhere in peace

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
drwam is probably enchanted with the way error manipulates dolls.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Sometimes dream moves the same way as the dolls like he's being hypnotized. It's cute and funny but a bit creepy sometimes

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error can't say no when dream says " pretty dolls please uncle error?" ............ . It melts him okay?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
What do you mean he made him dolls? Nope! He definitely didn't. Totally. Yeah. The puppets in his room? Dream DEFINITELY stole them! He TOTALLY didn't make them for the child!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
how could NM say such a thing?

He didn't make that striped sweater either.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Also: dream ordering his knights to go out and find little pets for him

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: Cwoss! I want a fishie!  
Cross: no dream. Nightmare said no pets.  
Dream: Fishie!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
They get him a hidden fishie nightmare pretends not to know about it but he does and he replaces it whenever something happens to it

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: gasp! Sundrop! You got a black spot now! You can change colors!  
NM: .........(thank god for children logic, I didn't notice that the damn fish wasn't the exactly same color

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Dream, showing it to blue: look! Sundrop can change colors  
Blue: that's so cool!  
Noots: *sweating profusely*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: ....yes sundrop is a ...magic fish.  
Blue: thats pretty cool! What else can sundrop do?  
Nm:......(is he playing along or seriously thinking its magic?)  
Dream: he eats his food like a good fish! Wanna feed him?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
blue: can we feed him tacos???  
dream: sure!  
nm: (even more confused)  
Everyone else: blue n0

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
That will get sundrop to change colors real fast.

Nm is considering a secret tank in the attic or something. It is ridiculous going to the same au for a single fish.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller o  
he gets a secret tank and a few weeks later dream finds it and goes around screaming about how sundrop's family is visiting and they need a lot of fish food for when they're around

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: ..... this is getting out of hand...  
Dream: sun-uncles and sun-brothers! Sun-Dust, Sun-Killer, Sun-Cross, Sun-Horror, Sun- Nightmare! Sun-Blue too!  
NM: ...... dream... maybe different names?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Dream: No! Sun-cousin Sun-aunt Sun-dad Sun-bestfriend Sun-sister Sunny and Sun-chara  
crosss: *chokes* Sun-WHO???

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream keeps going.  
Dream: Sun-Dunkle ... *glares* STEVEN. *back to happy* Sun-papy-  
Cross: What?  
Error: we channel surfed earlier and dream liked some of the names he heard.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Dream: And Connie and sin and pearl and asgoro  
Nm: *looking at error with narrowed eyes* atleast there's nonmore suns...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: dream your naming more fish than we have-  
Dream: its for any babies they might have!  
NM: *had read a fish Manual..... the parents will eat the babies is you don't separate them* Dream um let's go get you some lunch and we can count how many fish there are that need names

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
*after they come back*  
Dream: sundrop and his family are gone!  
Nm: *has freed them when dream was busy* well sundrop has probably gone home with his sun-family because he missed them!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: can we visit them?!?  
NM: * notes to have the boys put in a tiny fish pond in the yard later* not today but later.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
So the sundrop situation is (mostly) over

And then dream brings home two rabbits...

And they reproduce A LOT

There's a reason nm said no pets

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: the pet store even sells them separately by gender!  
Cross: how was I supposed to know? He wanted the 'brother colored' rabbit and the 'cross colored' rabbit!  
NM: you seem to live to annoy me. *the black and the black/white rabbits are all snuggled up..... nm will have to keep an eye out as rabbits are ALSO known for eating their young*

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Dream names the rabbits night-bunny and cross-bunny. Dust randomly calls them cross and nightmare as a joke to piss off the real cross and nightmare.

Blue is just confused when dust tells him that cross and nightmare have twelve children now

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dust: damn it nightmare is pregnant again. We really need to neuter cross or something  
Blue: What do you mean again and WHAT THE HELL?  
Dust: yeah nightmare already has 12 kids and is now pregnant again.  
Blue: WHAT.  
NM: CUT THAT SHIT OUT DUST. HE IS TALKING ABOUT DREAMS RABBITS.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Horror: i get really hungry too. But why is cross eating his poop?  
Nm: cross is doing WHAT-- Oh. The rabbit.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: *reading a rabbit guide* ..... i really hope none of this transfers over to the rabbit monsters.... never look at them the same again.  
Dream: i am gonna give nightmare-bunny and cross-bunny a bath with all their babies!  
Killer: sure i guess.  
....  
NM: wait! No! Dont! That will make them sick! Dont!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Noots ends up getting more attached to the bunnies than dream himself

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Especially since nightmare-bunny only lets him and dream pet her. And the babies are cute even though cross-bunny is scheduled for the dreaded vet in a few weeks.

NM was caught reading a book in the library with the noot bunny on his lap

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
The photos of that moment are used for future blackmail by killer

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: .... the rabbit is soft okay?  
Killer: dude the rabbit looks like its in bliss heaven with the rubs you gave it.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Nm: give me the photos  
Killer: give me the knives  
Nm: you know why we can't have knives near dream  
Killer: you know why i can't let you have the photos

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
........  
NM: How about a cabinet in the training room? Only me and you have the key and dream doesn't play with knives?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Killer agrees and gives nm the copy of the photos

2 hours later

Nm: YOU ASSHOLE YOU STILL SHOWED THEM

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
killer: you didn't ask about the copies

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Nm:...  
Nm: yeah i should've known

Nm: THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S ALRIGHT *proceeds to chase down killer with his tentis*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: i wanna play! Me too! Attack killer! Grrrr!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Nm: IMMA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH

Dream, riding on his head: kill killie! Kill killie! Kill killie! Raaaaaaaawr

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: kill the sun of ah bitch!  
NM: ... dream no thats an adult word

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Dream: I know big words! Like sex--  
Nm: *ready to flip out*  
Dream: --aphone!  
*insert unified sigh out of relief*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: brother? Can we go outside ? To horrors flower garden?  
Nm: one minute dream-  
Dream: i wanna see the panties!  
NM: .....HORROR!  
Horror: he means pansies boss.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Dream: Nighty! Dust told me that to go in the see we need shits!  
Noots: dUsT--  
Dust: I swear he means ships

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: can we go to a beach and see shits? Please brother?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Dream: a four-leaf clover! I'm gonna have good fuck!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: ........ kilwer? ...i don't wanna sleep alone. Can i have cuddles? *teary sockets*

Killer: *-999999999999999*

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
This is too cute. I can't take it. Imma casually go cry in the corner now.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the little mastermind asked all his uncles and his brother and got his cuddle pile after using more teary sockets

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Wait i just realised this

If nightmare is dream's brother. And the others are dream's uncles.

Oh great. Noots is also now their child

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dust: awwwww is little noot noot napping wit hisbaby brother?  
NM: *holding a dream that FINALLY went to sleep on the couch * fuck off dust. Go work or something

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Horror: awww little nooty's so tired he's gotten cranky

Nm: *whisper-yelling and trying not to wake dream up* fuck offffffd

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
killer: someone needs to nap too!  
NM: i will make you all clean the manor top to bottom!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Cross: c'mon let's get you ready for your nappy

Nightmare: once i can get up you'll all be DEAD

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: .... *puts a blanket on the twins*  
Nm: not you too!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Blue: *casually puts on child movies for him to watch*

Nm: WHY?!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm: is that finding dory? Blue why???

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
The bad sanses when asked if they have any kids: Oh no! We don't have kids. We just have to little nephews. See? One of them is going to stab you with his tentacles!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: I AM OLDER THAN PRETTY MUCH ALL OF YOU

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Error: you're not older than me tho

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: you a baby

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
blue, also technically oldder: ye he liddol baby

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: .... blue we are the oldest ones here..... they are all baby

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Blue: ...  
Blue: ...Does that mean I can say adult words now?!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: not around the babies

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
everyone else: *freaking out bc they're younger than nm, the bby*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: you are all kids compared to me and blue. Hell the creators even based dream and nightmare off blue! Your universes just have different time. Faster or slower. You ever wonder why I know when to show up? No time is the same. Then ya throw in resets and some universes never reset... your lucky i even remember t ok show up as much as i do.  
NM:..... WHAT

Killer: is that why dream and nm have pudgy cheeks?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Dust, with narrowed eyes: killer. how do you know that boss has pudgy cheeks again?

Meanwhile

Blue: ...does that mean I'm the father???

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
killer: ....identical twins idiot. Dream has pudgy cheeks. And once when he was sleeping on the couch i poked nightmare.  
Error: no blue. Although please do try that, it would be funny. That would be like saying classic is yours and the gangs father. And mine actually.....m think of the creators as individual gods that love stories and we are just stories for them.  
Blue: what?!?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
dust: stop *clap* breaking *clap* the *clap* fourth *clap* wall

blue: what wall?

cross: should we tell classic he has a gazillion kids or should we let him stay in blissful ignorance

nm: also killer you did what

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(It is so fun for error to be that crazy fourth wall breaker that no one except maybe ink understands)  
Killer: nothing ill admit to

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
errorr: just wait until you see the fanart

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
blue; what?  
Error: the voices are very naughty.  
NM: yes yes sure whatever error. Maybe not in here with dream asleep?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
error: kid shut up beforre i drag dreammare into thiss discussion

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: IF ITS ANYTHING LIKE CROSSMARE WAS I DONT WANT TO KNOW. OR DRJNK. I COULD HAVE LIVED WITHOUT THAT

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
error: then let me say what i want because it's WORSE!

Cross: ...what's a crossmare?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm: never again. No. Dont ask

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
error: well crossmare is the skeleton equivalent of the ra--

nm, covering error's mouth with his tentis: do you WANT me to bring up pj? because i WILL bring up pj if you don't stop

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *glares* ..... fine.  
NM: *relaxs*  
Error: what about cream?  
NM: ?  
Error: ... cross and dream. When dream ...isn't a kid.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
cross: *confused* you mean like we're friends?

nm: ...  
nm: yeah let's go with that for now

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm: error i will tell dream about the surprise dolls your making!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
error: oh is that a challenge? what if i tell that you kept replacing his precious little sundrop?

*intense silence*

cross and blue: *teary sockets* you replaced him?!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: dammit error!  
Error:.... you two didn't know? Dream kept over feeding sundrop when we weren't watching and poisoning the fish.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
blue:*crying* sundrop's dead!?

cross: w-what about the sun-family

error: future replacements

nm: you actually thought he was magic

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: there's like 15 dead drops.  
NM: they were just feeder fish from over tale. Like not even a whole g to their worth. I got 5 for a g.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Cross: ...you haven't replaced the rabbits right?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: No but those babies didn't go live with someone else. The cross rabbit ate two.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Cross: he did WHAT

killer: i thought you saw the bones?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: he didn't even eat all of the two. Just bits. I had to clean it up really fast

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Error: congratulations you just scarred blue for life!  
Error: now you shall perish

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: error its animal behavior. Its PREY behavior. I cant sugar coat nature

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
The fact that dream is just sleep through this whole thing is the funniest part

Horror, casually: yeah. I mean in my au we did it all the time!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream is sleeping off a sugar rush. Poor baby is exhausted. He makes sleepy hums and gurgles.  
NM: exactly! I mean there's a natural order. Cross you do know both pets you picked up were breed as food right? The rabbits for their meat and the fish to feed turtles or bigger fish.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Horror: yeah! Eating is natural. Like if any of you dies right now I'll gratefully eat the dust.

Everyone: *takes a horrified step back from him*

(This convo turned from dream playing dressup to cannibalism and I love it)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(Dude this happens to me all the time. My only works are comment threads!)

Dust: ... ok i am curious. Do different au monsters have different tastes?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Horror: candytale ones are actually bitter! They're all lies! The underfell ones are sweet though... underlust is sour

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dust: ......  
Error: thats disturbing horror

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Horror: well I THOUGHT we agreed that eating and cannibalism is natural order! That's what nm said!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: .....nature is fucked up. Its usually up to the species if cannibalism is biologically acceptable. It is not really all the polite though horror. And don't feed people to dream. Only your universe accepts it. And other horror verses

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Blue: is this how Conversations always are here?

Dust: no. Usually there's more blackmail involved

(Great now I'm wondering how many threads you're running rn)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
1....2....3....4...5...yeah 5. Another one on and off.  
Dude i have like 8 works that are only comments copy and posted. One is like 70,000 words.

Cross: yeah... we have to cut back a little since there's a tot around now. *whispers to blue* though I think most people here like having a lil kid around again.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Killer: yeah... it's been no fun lately... wait. We were supposed to cut back?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: you want boss to rip you a new one if dream picks up any of that?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
nm: *glare*

killer: hey he can't do that if we're old--

nm: *intensifies*

killeer: imma just... run to safety

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: killer you know dream picks up on what he sees.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
killer: ...he does?  
killer: i guess that explains the deadpool moves he pulls...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
nM: What. You let a kid watch deadpool?!? Dream is too young for that!  
Killer: ..... boss he is a baby still HOW could he actually do that? Sarcasm boss.  
Dream: *unhappy sleepy noise, nm moved too much*

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Everyone goes still, looking at the child in horror, nm doesn't even dare to breath anymore. They just look at each other communiting with their 'brows"

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: .........mrrrh....*settles back down, gripping a tentis he found in his fussing*

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
*unified sigh of relief*

Error: someone get the glue we have to glue the older child down so the other won't wake up

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: ....Ow! Dream!  
Error: shush!  
NM: he is nibbling on my tentacle and they are sensitive!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Error: *narrows sockets* all the fanfics suggested otherwise

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: who in the multiverse would be writing fan fiction of Me? Some deranged alphys??? And he is not- ouch you little brat- being gentle! The tips of my tentacles are very sensitive and it doesn't feel great for a baby bones to bite them!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Error: there's currently 1036 fanfics on only one of the sites. Plus we're all fanfictions. Deal with it.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: you are so strange error. Ssssssssss.... dream. If you wouldn't wake up I would take my tentacle away.  
Dream: *sleepy chomp*  
NM: *grips couch harder*

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Horror: i wonder if he can chomp it off...

*awkward silence*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
nm:....... it would probably heal. And probably be bad for him to eat. *tries tugging the tentis back, dream doesn't wanna let go

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
horror: yeah but... how would it tas--

nm: stop *wheezing as the sleepy baby chomp gets harder*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: ssssssss damn. That hurts. Who knew dream could bite like this???  
Horror: probably hungry in his sleep.  
NM: well someone get a drink ready for him or something! I will have to wake him if he won't stop biting!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
blue: my child is only a baby and he's already ripping apart his brother

blue: *wipes tears* i'm so proud

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: do all small children bite like this?

horror: see if he would accept a bone instead

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Horror: WHO WANTS TO BE THE SACRIFICE

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
cross: ....a bone construct genius. Maybe blue could make one with his happy excitement? Dream eats positivity right?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Blue holds out a bone construct and takes out the tintis. Dream starts biting it in his sleep like it's a candy

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
nm:......... huh. I. Never thought of that.  
Horror:..... would that work for you too if one of us made a bone?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Nm: haha no. I'm not doing that.

error, holding a glitchy bone: yes you will

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: you want me to put that glitchy thing in my mouth. No. No way.  
Error: i want to see if it will calm you down like it did for your brother  
Nm: no-*mmmrpfh!!!!*  
Error: how is it?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Noots just stares at him with a deadpan expression.

Error: i think it worked!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
*smack*  
Error: hey! I wont make you another bone if you smack me again!

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
*smack smack*

Error: RESPECT YOUR ELDERS

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: *wakes up still nom noming on the bone* ha?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Deadly silence. No one dates to even breath. Nightmare is plotting murder now.

Dust: just. Go back to sleep?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: ....*sleepy blink* yawwwwwwwn........*grabby hands* hug?

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Nm: *goes to pick him up*

Error: *pushes him out of the way and picks Dream up instead* IT'S MY TURN

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream is drifting off again with the movements from error walking. Still holding the bone.

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Killer: so. Error is softer than usual.

Dust: soft Error

Horror: sofror

Cross: ruru

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: .... he does enjoy small things.  
\---  
Error comes back with dream in a new outfit. It matches nm's Hoodie outfit.  
NM: .... error ..... dream isn't a doll

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Error: he likes dressing up

Dream: I'm nutmeh kin! raaaaaawr

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream .... was still chewing on the construst while trying to be the scary brother.  
Dust: ..... ok fuck that was adorable

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Dream: 'm scawy an have soft tentis!

Nm: they are NOT SOFT

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ok dream show them  
Dream waves his arms and little stuffed tentacles are pulled around from his back attached tk the hoodie.  
Dream: brother i has tentis too! *smiles*

*****  
TheCrimsonStoryteller  
Nm: *grabs dream* you're being too cute. Therefore timeout in the pillow prison.

The pillow prison is just a tiny pillow fort with a lot of dolls

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: noooooooooo not prison!  
NM sits in there too. Dream in his lap peeking out of the tentacles wrapped around him

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092536
> 
> Beauty and the Brother by TransBen   
> \- a lovely story that is just so cute!


End file.
